There are several types of door glass raising and lowering devices. Recently, among types in which a regulator is modularized, a dual wire-type door window (WDW) regulator has been used in the case in which door glass raising and lowering stability is required or a load burden is large due to a large glass size.
Since the dual wire-type door window regulator includes a rail attached to a module panel mounted in a door panel, it has advantages such as a good assembly property and small movement at the time of raising or lowering a glass.
However, a vehicle such as a large truck 1 illustrated in FIG. 1 has a vertical length of a door 2 longer than those of other vehicles, and has a vertical length of a glass 3 longer than those of other vehicles in order to secure a side sight. In this case, in order to completely raise or lower the glass 3, a length of a rail 5 attached to a module panel 4 should be sufficiently long, as illustrated in FIG. 2.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the rail 5 attached to the module panel 4 protrudes downwardly of the module panel 4. Therefore, when the module panel 4 is mounted in a door panel 6, the rail 5 contacts the door panel 6, such that there was the possibility that the module panel 4 will be misaligned and inclined.
If considering this point, when the module panel 4 is mounted in the door panel 6, the module panel 4 should be accurately mounted in the door panel 6 after the rail 5 is separated from the module panel 4, and the rail 5 should be again attached to the module panel 4.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.